


Queer

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stick really wanted to punch that guy, and used his full snarky potential, but was able to restrain himself, keep your homophobia to yourself sir, please don't be a dick, stick and poke just want to enjoy the nice weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick and Poke go out for a walk, and have a run in with some not very nice people.





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I threw together after thinking how Stick would deal with homophobes while managing to stay nonviolent, as much as he would like to do otherwise.

Stick and Poke were out for a walk in the local park. Stick’s arm in its usual spot, wrapped around Poke’s waist. They passed by a couple of older guys, and just after they were fully past them, Stick heard a muttered, “ _Fucking queers_.”

Poke flinched, he was never afraid to hide who he was, what _they_ were, but he _was_ still sensitive to the scorn they would sometimes receive. Stick knew they risked more hate than many, considering the way they look. Loud and bright, flaunting not only their queer lifestyle, but their punk one too.

Stick was sick of hearing that kind of trash talk aimed at them. Time to do a little something about it.

He turned sharply, “Why, thank you, _sir_ ,” Stick was impressed with just how much scorn he managed to fit in those three letters. “We are queer. Well, to be fair, I am about as gay as gay can be. I _love_ me some dick. But my lover here, absolutely identifies as queer. He is in fact pansexual, and is attracted to all genders, but queer works just as well. So again, _thank you_ for validating our sexualities. And in public too. What an upstanding citizen you must be, to be so vocal about such a charged subject in this trying time.”

Stick watched the guy’s face get progressively more distressed as he continued his monologue. He spluttered as Stick finished. “That is ridiculous! I don’t have to stand here listening to this filth.” He turned and scurried away, friend close on his heels.

Stick was brought back from watching their retreating forms, when Poke squeezed his hand, “Thank you Bev’ika.”

Stick wrapped his arm back around Poke, and kissed his temple, “Anytime, love. You know I can’t stand hearing that kind of garbage.”

“No, Stick. Thank you for not punching him in the face. As satisfying as it would have been, we _really_ don’t need anyone pressing charges against you.”

Stick full out belly laughed, “Thank you, babe.” Stick hugged him close, “Always have our priorities straight.”

Poke was smiling softly, “I don’t think anything about us is particularly straight.”

Stick was still smiling, holding Poke close as they continued on their walk, “All too true, love. All too true.”


End file.
